The Mistake
by residentkilla
Summary: Chris and Piers- Captain and Right hand- Brothers In Arms. These two have always found a way out of situations whether it was J'avo or B.O.W's, but now they face a challenge unlike any before. One that could've been so easily avoided had it not been a few too many to drinks and a cheap apartment. Now both men must face this new challenge together to live through... The Mistake.


Snoring echoed throughout the bedroom as Chris Redfield slowly threw his arm over his partner, who was sleeping under the blanket. He could barely recall what happened last night except that he had a little too much to drink and some action with a girl he met right before they began getting busy. The only thing he remembered about her was that she was a goddess in the bedroom. Out of every woman he ever slept with he believed this one to be the best so far. In fact he kind of wanted to wake her up in hopes for a second round, but he didn't want to be rude so he simply wrapped his arm around her waist.

He began moving his hand around until he felt something hard and pointy. A sudden giggle escaped from the covers.

"Stop it babe! You're turning me on."

Chris's heart sank like an anchor as he made out the voice. Suddenly Piers popped out of the covers and wrapped himself around Chris before lightly opening his eyes to gaze at his naked captain.

Both men's eyes widened due the jumpscare that hit them so soon.

The captain was the first to speak… or at least let out a sound.

"…ugh… ugh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" joined Piers

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then this time in unison.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The BSAA captain jumped back and ended up falling off the bed and onto his back during the process. Despite the hard hit, he still managed to keep dragging himself away from the bed that claimed Piers and himself to homosexual intercourse. When he reached the wall he quickly picked himself up and threw himself against it along with a horrified expression to go along with it. He became too preoccupied with this nightmare that he forgot about his pecker hanging around.

Piers was covering his head with his hands, ashamed that he would even do such a thing. It looked as if any second he was going to have a mental breakdown and sob like a three year old.

"No- no- no- no- no- fuck- fuck-FUCK- FUCK- FUCK- FUCK!" Piers shouted, now pounding the wall behind

"HOLY SHIT- DID WE-"

"SHUT UP- SHUT UP- SHUT UP!" cried a mentally damaged Piers

"Okay, hold on." Chris said now catching his breath after all the shouting. "There's got to be some kind of rational explanation for all of this!"

"Yeah! Yeah- of course!" Piers agreed in the same terrified voice. "Maybe we got into a threesome with a woman and she must have left!"

"Good thinking." Chris complemented, but in a few short seconds he broke down... emotionally.

"Oh who the fuck are we kidding." Chris cried aloud. "WE FUCKED UP!" he added sobbing.

Chris sat on the bed and nodded side to side in utter shame. Piers felt bad for his captain, so without getting out of the covers, he put a hand on his captain's shoulder and joined him in the tears of shame. Chris took notice and continued crying. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he lifted his head up and jumped off the bed.

"Wait a second... how do I know you weren't sober?"

"W-what?" asked Piers

"You don't drink." replied Chris with a suspicious look

"What are you trying to say, captain?"

"OH, LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! You see your drunk captain walking around the bar and you decide it's your opportunity to feed your filthy needs!"

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted again the same man from the apartment building above them.

"Oh shush! Oh man I always knew there was something fishy about you Piers- how you would suck up, the admiration in your eyes when you look at me- Oh fuck that haircut gave you away for a long time now." Chris hissed angrily. "But I've let my guard down for one second and now I've paid the price. Oh man I bet you're fucking hard as a horse shoe right now looking at me like this."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!"

"IF I HEAR YOU FAGGOTS SHOUT ONE MORE TIME- I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!" shouted the enraged man from above

"I'LL CALL A FUCKING GOVERNMENT AGENT!" shouted Chris in response

To that there was no reply from the inhabitant above them. That's when Piers took the opportunity and spoke up.

"Oh me?! Yeah right, I bet you're the one that's really got a thing for the same sex as yourself. That would probably explain why you've never slept with Jill despite all the years you two have known each other!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah- you heard me faggot boy! All those years you never made a move finally make sense!"

"HEY- I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING IF I WANTED!"

"As if! I'd be scoring with that every night unlike you. Fuck- I bet while I was drunk, your sober ass decided to take advantage of me! You saw the way I looked up to you as a captain, the lengths I would go to make you think good of me, and you decided to use that to your advantage." Piers shot back

"OH NO- DON'T YOU GO AND TRY TO PIN THIS SHIT ON ME!"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S TRYING TO DO SUCH THING!" responded Piers

"I'd kick your ass, but I bet as soon as I touch you, you're going to _spring _out and rape me again!"

"I bet you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Piers hissed back

"Well I bet anyone at that bar would say otherwise." Said Chris walking into the bathroom

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" called Piers. "Can't think of anything else to backup your bullshit, so you're just walking away."

"I'm gonna wash your fucking scent off of me and then I'm going back to that bar to prove that you're the bastard who made the move. Then, when I'm right, I'm gonna make sure you get locked up with your own kind! I bet you'll be waiting for someone to drop the soap."

"I bet you'll be dropping the soap every chance you get!" replied a stubborn Piers.


End file.
